


Lovefool.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: There were few things worse than having a crush on someone you felt was too good for you, unfortunately for Meredith that person worked closely beside her. When it came to approaching him about her feelings, Spencer was in complete shock that someone that great could ever fall for him.





	Lovefool.

“Penelope? Can I have a word with you?” Garcia’s spun around in her chair to come face to face with the voice; it was Meredith, the newest member of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. It was hard to keep up with all the new people finding their way into the group, however she had particularly found herself warming to Meredith since they related to each other a lot. Neither women particularly looked like they worked for the FBI, Garcia had her array of colourful outfits and Meredith barely hit 5’1 and had a young face for her age, they’d joked on multiple occasions how they would be the perfect undercover agents as they looked more like school teachers than FBI agents.

“Yes! Come, sit!” Garcia smiled widely and watched as Meredith walked into her office and took a seat beside her, tucking her hands onto her lap as she glanced around the room. It was a nice change from being in the bullpen with people constantly being around, plus all the colours and toys were comforting after staring at case files all day, she could understand easily why Garcia was the way she was. “So, what’s bothering you?”

Meredith hesitated before speaking, she knew what she was about to say was frowned upon in their job and frankly if she could get over her feelings that would be wonderful but yet she still found herself feeling completely smitten over one of her co workers.

“It’s about Spencer.” She started slowly, a small smile coming across her lips at the mention of the handsome agent. It had been exactly four months, two weeks and one day since Meredith had joined the team and in those all those hours (3281 hours to be precise) her affections for Spencer had only grown. He was intriguing, she found herself getting annoyed when the other members of the team would stop him in the middle of spurting out a fact because he was always saying something interesting. Meredith had learnt more in the four months she’d been at the BAU than in all her years in school, which was saying a lot because she had loved school with a passion.

“Did he do something wrong? Tell me everything because I swear to god I will do everything in my power to-” Garcia exclaimed, prepared to find Spencer and give him a piece of her mind if he’d done anything to offend Meredith. She was a tough girl and Spencer was one of the least confrontational people she knew but Garcia was ready to protect her new friend with her life; that was until Meredith’s bubbly laughter interrupted her.

“No, no. He didn’t do anything wrong.” Meredith laughed softly and shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. It was quite the opposite, he’d done everything so perfectly that she couldn’t help but begin to feel enamoured by him. “I just… I’ve developed some feelings towards him and I’m not sure what I should do about them.”

Garcia’s mouth dropped open in an almost comical way, she prided herself on being able to spot things like that so how could she have not seen this coming? She may have not been a profiler but she had picked up some things along the way, it was clear that she definitely wasn’t at the level everyone else was.

“You do know that it’s against the rules to fraternise with a fellow agent? Believe me, I got a mighty telling off after I found myself hooking up with my last boyfriend-”

“Emily told me the story, apparently Rossi came to your apartment just after you’d gotten out of the shower with said ex boyfriend?” Meredith said slyly before bursting out into giggles at the look on Garcia’s face, she had promised not to tell her that Emily had revealed her secret but it was just too good not to. “I’m sorry! I just didn’t picture you as a shower sex kind of girl.”

“I’m not, it was just convenient.” Garcia couldn’t help but laugh along with Meredith, her laugh was too adorable to resist, plus it was nice to have a girl to talk to about these sorts of things. Emily was surprisingly private about her sex life and now with two kids, JJ didn’t share any of the fun stories she used to. Now that Meredith was here, she had someone new to talk to and hopefully get stories in return. “I’m taking it that you’ve done it in the shower then?”

A look of embarrassment came across Meredith’s face and she shook her head, a dark red blush tinged her tanned cheeks.

“God no, I’m too damn clumsy I’d end up slipping and cracking my head open. Plus, I’ve never really gotten to that stage.” She admitted shyly, wondering how the focus had somehow switched onto her. The atmosphere within the team was most of the time very professional so she’d never had to share anything personal like this, it seemed fair though considering all the dirty secrets she knew about other people.

“You’re a virgin!?” The look on Garcia’s face was a picture, was this possibly the most scandalous thing to hit the office since her incident? Would the attention finally be moved away from her?

“What? No! I’ve done stuff… shower sex just isn’t one of them.” The blush on Meredith’s face only increased, she was aware that the team viewed her as one of the more innocent ones, that was more because of the conservative family she grew up with not because she didn’t have any experience. “Can we please get back to talking about Spencer?”

“Shower sex and Spencer? What did I just walk in on?” Luke’s voice made both the women jump, he had come in looking for Meredith for some help on a report but instead had stumbled upon a conversation he never thought he’d hear. “Are you telling me Bambi over here’s trying to get with Reid?” The nickname Bambi had come on after Meredith had referenced herself to be like him, very clumsy and sort of doe eyed for the world. It had quickly stuck, Garcia had even bought her a little plushy Bambi toy as a sort of happy three months of the team present.

Garcia glared across the room at Luke before turning back to Meredith, gently placing her hand on her leg. “So, what do you like about him? Tell me everything.”

Meredith watched as Luke entered the room and leant up against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest and looked down at her with a smug expression. With a sigh, she began to explain.

“He’s just cute, like really cute. Both in how he looks and his personality, he’s just so damn likeable it drives me insane.” Meredith felt like she was back in high school again recalling a crush to her girlfriends in the bathroom, desperate for them to tell her that there was a possibility that he’d like her in return. It wasn’t exactly a great feeling, especially now considering there was a strong rule stating that she wasn’t aloud to act on her feelings.

Luke and Garcia shared a look, both of them were happy that Meredith felt comfortable enough around them to share how she was feeling but neither really knew how they could be of any help.

“Look. I’m not going to say I understand because frankly, Spencer is not my type but you need to understand that in this job sometimes we don’t get second chances. Sometimes, the day just… ends and you don’t get to know what could have been. So, trust me. If you feel something you’ve just got to go for it.” Garcia voice was more serious now, there were rules but if something bad ended up happening to either of them she’d never be able to get over the guilt of telling Meredith to keep it quiet. Besides, she was a smart girl and wouldn’t let a crush affect her work, closed cases had increased tenfold since she arrived so if anyone deserved an exception to the rules it was her.

“Plus I think he’s into you too, talks about you all the time.” Luke admitted, technically Spencer had never told him not to tell Meredith about how he’d sung her praises to anyone who would listen. Maybe he thought he was being sneaky because everyone had spoken highly of Meredith and her skills but Luke had picked up on how he’d lean closer to her when she spoke or how he’d memorised what coffee she liked and made sure they were always fully stocked up.

Meredith couldn’t fathom the idea of Spencer liking her in return, it seemed so absurd. While they’d only known each other for a short amount of time he’d never shown any interest in someone romantically or even mentioned having any sort of partner; she’d taken his silence as confirmation that he just wasn’t interested in a relationship right now.

“So, I should go talk to him about it?” Meredith asked and Garcia nodded in return, squeezing her thigh comfortingly before standing up and ushering both Meredith and Luke out of her office.

“Don’t come back until you’ve told boy wonder how you feel, newbie you can confirm it for me because while I love you Mere, I don’t fully trust you yet.” With that, Garcia pecked Meredith on the cheek and watched as the two agents walked awkwardly out of the office and down the hall.

Spencer was sat at his desk, exactly where he was when Meredith had left to go to speak to Garcia. He was focused on the book in front of him, looking remarkably handsome, so much so that Meredith tried to divert herself away from his desk but Luke blocked her by stopping in front to have a conversation with JJ. She sighed and looked back over at Spencer who had looked up from his book at the sound of Luke’s voice, his eyes quickly travelled over to Meredith who was awkwardly standing with her hands clasped together in front of her.

To say that Spencer had warmed to her quickly would be a little of an understatement, he’d never disliked an new agent but he had particularly grown to like Meredith quicker than usual. He couldn’t work out what it was exactly, perhaps it was how she would listen to everything he had to say with such genuine interest or how she just seemed to ooze kindness like no one he’d ever met before. Everyone liked her though, so he had never really viewed his feelings towards her as anything out of the ordinary.

However, right now he was just looking at her without her knowledge and he truly got to appreciate how beautiful she was. On multiple occasions she’d been referred to as cute but that didn’t even begin to break the surface in Spencer’s own opinion. When she turned to look over at him Spencer quickly looked back down at his book, listening to the sound of her heels against the floor as she approached his desk.

“Spencer? Could I, um- talk with you?” Spencer looked up at Meredith, immediately noticing how she was still blushing from whatever had happened to her previously. There was such a big contrast to how she was on the field verses at the office and it was truly astounding, considering only a few days ago Spencer had watched her talk a man out of killing his wife, all alone with only Garcia in her eyes and now here she was looking so incredibly nervous.

He nodded and put his book down, standing up and following her out through the glass doors and near the elevators. Spencer wasn’t sure what she wanted to talk to him about, maybe his attempts at kindness were somehow inappropriate or he had done something to offend her? That was the last thing he wanted and he was slowly filled with dread at the thought of upsetting her in any way.

“Is everything alright?” Spencer asked hesitantly, taking note of the way Meredith wiped her hands over her thighs to get rid of the sweat, clearly she was nervous. He’d thought they’d created a good enough work relationship to stop any discomfort around each other but apparently not.

“Yeah. I, um. I don’t really know how to go about talking about this that’s all.” Meredith laughed and tried to calm herself down, reminding herself that it was just Spencer, lovely, kind Spencer who wouldn’t be rude to her no matter what she said. “I just wanted to tell you this so we can keep being… you know, professional.”

Spencer’s brows furrowed as he looked down at the shorter agent, trying desperately to work out what on earth she could have been speaking about. It wasn’t until he took into account the way she was looking up at him, dilated pupils, a softness in her features he only really saw in people looking at someone they loved.

“I have these…um… feelings for you. They sort of sprung up from nowhere and I wanted to tell you so that I could maybe try and get over them? I know it’s inappropriate for me to be feeling this because of the rules set in place so, just know I’ll be trying to focus my affections else where.” Meredith cringed at the way she worded things, Garcia had told her to just go ahead and tell him how she felt but she didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. Sure, she craved nothing more than to do the most simple of things like hold hands and kiss his cheek but she wasn’t aloud.

“Oh.” Spencer said simply, he had not been expecting her to come out with that. However, he felt oddly relieved that this was what she wanted to talk to him about, almost prideful. Out of all the people in the office, this wonderful woman had fallen for him. “Why?”

“Why?” Meredith frowned and questioned in response, not sure what Spencer meant by his question.

“Why do you like me?” Spencer asked with a small shrug of his shoulders, genuinely curious as to why she’d like him when there were men like Alvez or Walker around. Meredith looked up at him with eyes full of confusion, did he really not know how amazing he was? It made her smile because of the absurdity, Spencer was the smartest person on the team by a long shot and in her opinion the most attractive and yet he couldn’t work out why she’d have a crush on him?

“Because you’re you.” Meredith said softly, her dark lashes fluttering as she laughed softly. Spencer still looked slightly confused, it was comforting though to know he hadn’t been aware of her crush beforehand.

“And you’re you. I’m assuming you’re aware that with your beauty and talents you could have any man you wanted here, right?”

Meredith spotted Garcia out of the corner of her eye through the glass door, noticed how she was motioning towards Spencer. She wanted her to kiss him, that alone almost made Meredith burst into laughter. It was so ridiculously inappropriate no matter how badly she wanted to do it, especially since she knew Spencer didn’t feel the same way about her. Or did he? He had just essentially told her that he found her attractive and skillful, Meredith had never known him to comment on those things with anyone else.

“And yet, I want you.” She said with a sad smile, if only Spencer knew how amazing he was then he’d be able to understand how difficult this was for her. Taking a deep breath, Meredith wiped her hands across her thighs again and moved her hair out of her face. “It’s fine though, I’ll get over it. I just wanted you to know.” If she stayed any longer she knew she’d do something she would regret so she quickly hurried past Spencer and back into the bullpen where Garcia shared the same look of sadness.

Spencer stared after her, trying to process what had just happened. For a second he thought she was going to kiss him and now she was gone he wished she had, her lips were so inviting and had been so close but they were both too scared. Now it was too late, it was clear she didn’t want to feel that way about him so Spencer promised himself that he wouldn’t let him fall for her, purely because he knew it would make Meredith happy; and for her he’d do anything.

 


End file.
